


overwhelmed

by rosieswishlist



Series: NCT Oneshots [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Crying, Hurt Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Hurt No Comfort, Late Night Writing, Oneshot, Other, Sad Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, but not, have fun, hyuckie is sad, im very overwhelmed so i wrote this, lowkey might delete this later, maybe i’ll write something more but probably not, yes it’s only 87 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosieswishlist/pseuds/rosieswishlist
Summary: donghyuck wanted to cry.
Series: NCT Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716055
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	overwhelmed

**Author's Note:**

> hi so this is literally like less than 90 words but have fun spending 10 seconds reading it.
> 
> y’all are amazing hope you’re staying safe and healthy <3

donghyuck wanted to _cry_.

  
  


he wanted to feel his eyes sting.

he wanted to feel warm tears on his cheeks.

he wanted his head to hurt.

he wanted to scream and sob.

he wanted to curl up and disappear in a mound of blankets.

he wanted to close his eyes and never open them.

he wanted to rest,

  
  


he was so _tired_.

  
  


.

.

.

  
  


donghyuck breathed in- 

he walked out of the bathroom with a large smile on his face.

donghyuck breathed out-

_ it did not reach his eyes. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this short mess. <3


End file.
